


You haven't experienced evil yet!

by Roque



Series: Married Life [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roque/pseuds/Roque
Summary: "Ready to go Your Crankiness?"





	You haven't experienced evil yet!

"You look adorable," Jack laughed as he sat beside his wife in the store.

"I don't feel adorable," Sam grumbled as she ran her hands over her face and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"Sam, if it's gonna stop the headaches, then it's worth it," Jack said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I know, it's just… really?" she sighed.

"Small price to pay Sam," he said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded. "So what do you think of these ones?" she tapped the black glasses resting on her nose.

"Adorable," he told her again, while picking up another pair from the selection on the desk in front of him. "What about these ones? They're black, blue and silver."

"DKNY," Sam said as she took the glasses from his hand and took off the pair she was wearing and slipped the other pair on. "What do you think?"

"Even more adorable. Those one's are perfect."

"Really?" she asked as she looked in the mirror.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Okay, we'll go with these," she agreed.

Jack waved the assistant over and took out his card. "These one's are perfect," he handed the lady his card as she took the glasses from Sam.

"I can get them," Sam protested.

"You never let me buy you anything! Let me buy you these," he said as he turned to face her again.

"They're expensive!"

"So? Sam, c'mon, please?"

"Alright, fine, but I'm not happy about it," she gave in, knowing that he wouldn't let it go. It was true, apart from him surprising her with gifts - which she usually told him off for - she never let him buy her anything. She was far too independent, and he knew it.

Jack watched as the sales assistant keyed on the details of the glasses and his wife's prescription before making her way back over to them.

"Would you like to pay it all now? Or just the half to get them ordered and the other half when you collect?"

"All if it now. It'll be easier that way," Jack replied.

"That'll be $358 then Sir," she said as she passed him the receipt to sign.

"What? Jack, no!" Sam protested.

"You already said okay!" he smiled at her.

"I didn't realise they would be that expensive!" she exclaimed.

"Protest all you want, I'm buying your glasses. It's a small price to pay if they get rid of those headaches I've had to suffer along with you. You're evil when you're cranky."

"Evil?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "You haven't experienced evil yet!"

Jack smiled as he signed the slip of paper and passed it back to the sales assistant. "All paid for. Deal with it."

"I'll show you evil," she muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"They'll take about a week to come in, I'll give you a call when they arrive," the sales assistant smiled at them, trying not to laugh at their playful bantering.

"Thank you," Jack smiled as he put a hand on his wife's knee and squeezed gently. "Ready to go, Your Crankiness?"

"Do you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of the week?" Sam asked as she stood up and pulled on her jacket.

"Not really," he answered, then smiled brightly. "Hey! You'll look like a proper geek now with those glasses!"

"One more stereotypical scientist joke from you and you're moving in with Daniel for at least a year!" Sam playfully shot back as she hit his arm and pushed him out of the store. "Thank you," she said to the assistant who had helped her, before following her husband out into the cold.

The lady watched as Jack wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her closer, and smiled when Sam leaned in to his side while snaking an arm around his waist, hugging him close. They detangled themselves from each others arms only seconds later but held hands as they continued walking down the street towards their waiting car.


End file.
